


Two Little Bots

by BossBot97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nonspecific battle damage, Songfic, They also ride horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: Two Little boys, had two little toys; each had a wooden horse.





	

In the youngling center, two little ones played with their toys. Crystal horses with small toy riders cantered across the floor. Ratchet's horse shattered to pieces as it hit the ground. The youngling burst into tears. Drift picked up Ratchet's undamaged rider and seated him on his own steed. 

_"Did you think I would leave you crying? When there's room on my horse for two? Climb up, Ratch, and don't be crying. I can go just as fast with two."_

Ratchet wiped away his tears and they took turns controlling the two riders and the horse.

\-----

Many years later, Drift lay gravely injured on the battlefield. A lone crystal horse with a familiar red and white medic rider came within sight. 

_"I wonder if we will remember when we were two little bots..."_

Ratchet rode closer and closer. Before long, he got to his injured enemy. "Deadlock..." Drift's assumed name slipped from his vocalizer. Sliding off his horse, he knelt beside his friend turned enemy. The medic scooped up the fallen warrior. Ratchet settled Drift on his saddle. 

_"Did you think I would leave you dying? When there's room on my horse for two? Climb up, Drift, we'll soon be flying, I can go just as fast with two.  
Back to the ranks so red. Do you say, Drift, I'm all a tremble? Perhaps it's the battle's noise, but I think it's that I remember when we were two little bots._

"Ratch?" 

"Yeah?" The medic started riding, holding the broken warrior in the saddle. 

"Call me Drift?" Ratchet smiled at the request. 

"Whatever you say," Ratch pointed the horse at the Autobot ranks, "Drift."

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BgjxacAVvbs  
> All _lyrics_ are from this song.  
>  If someone could help me learn to link, that'd be much appreciated......


End file.
